


Second Chance

by rojy



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Redemption, Second Chances, mentions of Ulquiorra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojy/pseuds/rojy
Summary: The baby had black hair and eyes that are emerald green so intense the same as a certain dead espada.





	Second Chance

The Kurosakis were happy and feeling blessed as Orihime had given birth to their second son less than two hours ago. Kazui was excited about being an older brother just like his Dad. Ichigo's family was there to. The only friend that had visited them was Ishida as he was working at the hospital and it was too late or too early for anyone to visit. Orihime was resting while the nurses took care of the baby.

Despite the happiness in the air, There was confusion and surprise. The baby had black hair which was normal seeing his grandpa and his aunt. What surprised them were his eyes, they were emerald green so intense the same as a certain dead espada.

Feeling something was off, Isshin had taken his grandson and his daughters out.

When they were finally alone Ichigo sat next to her bed and looked at her tensed and concerned "how are you feeling? "

"I am glad" She turned to look at him with a smile.

His eyes widened but then smiled warmly at her, leaned his back to the chair and let out a breath he was holding "I am relieved. It's an unexpected turn of events. I thought you would be.. more affected by that our son might be the reincarnation of Ulquiorra ."

Her expression turned into a bit sorrowful "I don't think I have told you this before... but I actually felt sorry for Ulquiorra"

"Was it because of how the battle turned out to be?" Regret evident in every fiber of Ichigo's being. He always hated that fight.

"No, That's not what I meant at all" She cried wanting to reassure him.

It was then when the nurse interrupted them as she brought their newborn. She placed him in Orihime's arms and instructed her to feed him.

When the nurse found that Orihime was already experienced with breastfeeding she left the couple with their son.

Both were looking lovingly at their newly born son when Orihime turned to her husband but her eyes were downcast and said in a sad voice "It's just that Ulquiorra was miserable even if he would never admit it. Those tear marks weren't there for nothing." Ichigo was eagerly listening and waiting for her to continue "He was not able to understand the heart. He couldn't find it and he was suffering because of that."

She looked at her husband and asked "Do you remember when he reached for me before his death?"

Ichigo who was a listener all this time spoke "Yes.. He looked like he realized something"

She said looking him smiling "Exactly, I felt that he was able to realize something about the heart." Then looked at the child in her arms "I believe he deserves a second chance."

She said as enthusiastic as possible giving the circumstances "So, yes I am affected by it but in a good way!" She held her child closer to her heart and looked at him "We will love him no less anyway but I would like to believe it's him. I would like to believe that life is not that unfair."

Ichigo looked a bit astonished at her but then smiled and squeezed her hand "It looks like I was worried for nothing. I should have expected this from you. It's so much like you"

She giggled and the Child smiled when he heard his mother's giggle capturing both the heart of his parents.

He stood up from his chair and sat on the bed next to her leaning closer to them. "And this is his second chance?" He smirked at her.

She smiled as she was handling the kid to his father "Yes"

Then Ichigo took his son from her carrying him carefully and said with determination "We will show him what the heart is. We will definitely make him happy"

**Author's Note:**

> Can you imagine when the baby grows up? He would always tease his father of course that doesn't deny that he would love him dearly. He would also frown like his father, be aloof (something that reicantion doesn't change) with a bit of his mother strangeness.


End file.
